Vampire-Human Kaisoo Ver
by Yu-ie chan
Summary: "Errr, Kai hyung?" /"Ya?" /"Aku curiga kalau mereka semua vampir." /"Va-vampir?" /"Tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin seorang vampir." / Chap 5 is here! Still KAISOO. YAOI, GAJE DLL, Reviewnyaaa
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIRE-HUMAN KAISOO VER.**

**Cast: D.O, Kai, Chanyeol **

**Other cast: masih ngantri buat muncul hehehe :D**

**Rating: M for Bloody story (?)**

**OOC, VIOLENCE, BLOODY STORY, VAMPIRE**

**YANG GAK KUAT BACA GAK USAH BACA (?)**

**READ THEN REVIEW, OKAY?**

**THE STORY STARTS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW**

Kresek kresek…

Seorang yeoja terlihat tengah berlari menembus lebatnya hutan. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat lelah dan ketakutan. Terlihat sekali karena wajahnya yang berkeringat, matanya yang membulat takut dan dadanya yang naik turun berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

SRAAKK…

Ia menoleh ke arah kakinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Sebuah kayu runcing dan kecil terlihat menancap di betis putihnya yang sekarang sudah mulai berwarna merah. Ia merinding dan langsung terjatuh di atas daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Aaahhh…"

Ia meringis kecil saat tangannya yang gemeteran mulai mencabut potongan kayu tersebut. Ia merobek kausnya yang sangat berantakan lalu menutup lukanya tersebut.

"_Ya Tuhan, lindungi aku"_

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah mansion yang berada di pinggiran negara Korea Selatan, 5 orang -3 namja dan 2 yeoja- tengah duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang sangat besar dengan ukiran di kayu-kayu penyangganya. Kelima orang yang terlihat seperti bangsawan zaman kuno itu tengah memakan makan malam mereka.

"Daging ini hambar."

"Diam, Oh Sehun."

Mendengar ucapan dingin tersebut, namja berambut pirang yang duduk paling ujung bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia memandang daging yang –ekehm- mentah yang masih diselimuti darah merah yang kental dengan malas.

Tiba-tiba saja kelima orang tersebut langsung berhenti makan. Mata mereka terbuka lebar dan perlahan warna mata mereka satu persatu pun mulai berubah menjadi satu warna. Merah darah.

"Ada seseorang." Seorang yeoja yang memakai gaun kuno berwarna gading berucap dengan dinginnya.

"Di dalam hutan, jauh, sendirian, ketakutan." Tambah yeoja disebelahnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya dengan jelas." Kini si namja pirang Oh Sehun kembali berucap dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu. Cepat cari manusia itu sekarang."

Tanpa komando, empat orang tersebut langsung menghilang, menyisakan seorang namja bermata bulat dan berbibir penuh yang masih setia duduk di kursinya. Ia terlihat tidak seambisius empat orang yang telah menghilang duluan.

"Kau tidak ikutan?"

Namja bermata bulat itu menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya, Park Chanyeol, orang yang memberikan komando tadi tengah menatapnya dari jauh.

"Ngapain kau balik lagi?"

"Untuk mengajakmu berpesta malam ini."

"Ck! Aku tak berminat."

Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol meraih lengan namja bermata bulat itu dan mereka berdua pun kembali menghilang dengan sekejap mata.

"Apa-apaan sih? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak berminat!"

"Bunuh yeoja itu, atau kau tak kuizinkan menjadi 'manusia normal' lagi."

Namja bermata bulat itu memandang Chanyeol yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Damn you Park Chanyeol."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu, namja bermata bulat itu kembali menghilang. Ia muncul di area hutan yang cukup lapang. Di depannya ada seorang yeoja yang memandanginya dengan shock.

"Ja-jangan…"

Yeoja itu memohon walaupun ia tahu itu percuma. Ia memandangi namja yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya itu dengan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Ku-kumohon…"

"I don't hear a protest."

Matanya menatap betis yeoja tersebut yang memerah. Darah. Mata merahnya menjadi semakin gelap saat memandang dan mencium darah tersebut.

"One bite and I'll finish it."

"Ku-kumohon D.O-sshi."

"I'm not D.O! I'm Kyungsoo. Remember it, slut."

Dan satu gigitan oleh taringng namja bermata bulat itu, sang yeoja berteriak penuh kesakitan.

Sementara itu Park Chanyeol tengah menatapi scene paling seru tersebut dari atas pohon. Bibirnya membentuk seringai yang sangat menakutkan.

"You did it, Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Duh, ff gaje from Yu-ie chan again kekekeke XD

Mau lanjut atau enggak nih?

Should I delete or continue?

Review dulu yuk

Gomawo ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**VAMPIRE-HUMAN KAISOO VER.**

**Cast: D.O, Kai, Kris, Baekhyun, Sooyoung (mayatnya doang #plakk)**

**Other cast: masih nunggu dibagiin BLSM #salah **

**Rated: Untuk saat ini T **

**OOC, TYPO, HUMOR MAKSUD, GAJE DLL**

**Di baca yuks :D**

**THE STORY STARTS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW**

"Kai."

"Hm?"

"Kai, bangun."

"Apa sih Kris hyung? Aku masih…"

"YA KIM JONGIN ANAK PEMALAS BANGUN KAU!"

Kai langsung membuka matanya selebar mungkin, menatap horror smartphone yang tengah Kris pegang sekarang.

"Eo-eomma?"

Kai langsung menyambar smartphonenya dari tangan Kris dan menempelkan di telinganya. "A-ada apa eomma?" Kai masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya setelah mendengar teriakan sang eomma yang sangat overloud. Sungguh manis sekali di pagi hari yang cerah, ia sudah mendengar teriakan 'sayang' dari sang eomma. Ia langsung mengibaskan tangannya memberikan isyarat kepada Kris yang sedang menertawakannya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"PULANG!"

"Eh? Waeyeo?"

Mata Kai kembali membulat saat mendengar eommanya terisak. Kai semakin bingung dan sedikit bersalah. Apa aku kebo banget ya sampe eomma nangis membangunkanku? Apa eomma merindukan anaknya yang tampan ini? pikirnya dalam hati. "Eomma kangen denganku, eoh?"

"YA PABBO SEPUPUMU MENINGGAL!"

Sepersekian detik Kai diam. Sepupunya?

"Sepupuku yang mana? Eomma tahu kan sepupuku itu banyak banget? " -_-

Sang eomma kembali terisak membuat Kai merutuki dirinya yang masih anteng-anteng saja. Duh Kai sepupumu meninggal seharunya kau sedih, bukannya menjadi pabbo seperti ini.

"C-Choi Sooyoung."

"MWOYA?"

0000000

Rumah keluarga Choi mulai dipenuhi orang-orang. Sanak saudara, teman-teman, bahkan tetangga datang untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa atas meninggalnya putri tunggal keluarga Choi yang cukup terpandang tersebut. Ya, Choi Sooyoung meninggal dalam umur yang masih terbilang muda.

"Sooyoungie… Bangun chagiya. Sooyoungie… Jangan tinggalkan eomma…" Terlihat sang eomma yang hanya bisa menangisi tubuh kaku putri tercintanya itu. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

Sang adik yang merupakan eomma dari Kai hanya mampu mengelus pundak kakaknya, berusaha menenangkan sang kakak. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata penenang, namun eomma Sooyoung masih tak dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

Tiba tiba saja di saat keadaan rumah yang tenang…

"KYAAA! ITU KAI, ARTIS GANTENG ITU!"

"OMONA! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"AIGOO, ADA APA DIA KE SINI?"

"KAI OPPA, AKU MINTA TANDA TANGANMU."

"KAI OPPA AKU MAU FOTO BERSAMAMU."

Teras rumah keluarga Choi mendadak berubah jadi acara fanmeeting Kai Kim, seorang public figure terkenal di Korea yeoja yang merupakan teman-teman sekolah Sooyoung langsung menyerbu Kai yang baru saja turun dari mobil sportnya. Mereka menarik-narik Kai dan yang ditarik hanya mampu memamerkan senyum mautnya.

"Gomawo para gadis. Ayo siapa lagi yang mau foto?"

Kai, please deh. Sepupumu baru saja meninggal dan kau seenak jidat mengubah teras rumahnya menjadi acara fanmeetingmu? Oh, Kai tidak merasakan aura mematikan dari dalam rumah ternyata.

"Gomawo, kau juga cantik seka…"

" .MASUK!"

Senyum maut Kai langsung sirna seketika saat mendengar suara sang eomma yang dingin. Kai langsung berbalik dan mendapati sang eomma sedang menatapnya garang. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap para yeoja fansnya itu.

"E-eh maaf ya. A-aku masuk dulu."

Dengan kepala tertunduk malu, Kai masuk ke dalam rumah Sooyoung. Ia pun berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya di ruang keluarga di mana di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga tersebut sudah ada sebuah peti mati. Kai dengan gentlenya mendekati eomma Sooyoung yang masih terisak.

"A-ahjumma, turut berduka cita." Kata Kai sambil duduk di sebelah eomma Sooyoung. "Err… maaf juga teras rumahnya aku jadikan tempat fanmeeting." Tambah Kai sambil nyengir. "Gwenchana Kai-ah." Jawab eomma Sooyoung pelan.

Lalu Kai mengintip ke dalam peti mati tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut panjang, berkulit putih begitu juga bibirnya yang putih pucat terbaring tak bernyawa. Kai mulai merasakan hatinya bergetar saat melihat sepupunya yang cukup dekat dengan ia tersebut terbujur kaku.

"Semoga kau tenang di sana, Choi Sooyoung."

.

KAI POV

"Semoga kau tenang di sana, Choi Sooyoung."

Aku pun terdiam sesaat sambil memanjatkan doa untuk arwah Sooyoung. Eommanya masih terus menangis.

"Kau sana temani Baekhyun."

Aku menoleh ke arah eomma yang menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang terlihat hanya diam di pojok ruangan. "Ah ne. Eh, eomma, mianhae hari ini aku sudah membuatmu berteriak." Ucapku sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Aish, kau ini. Cepat sana hibur Baekhyun." Jawab eomma sambil mendorongku menjauh. Huft, si eomma nih anaknya udah baik-baik minta maaf juga. -_-

"Aish, iya iya."

Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun, adik angkat Sooyoung, yang masih setia diam di pojok ruangan. FYI, Baekhyun ini diangkat oleh keluarga Choi karena setelah Sooyoung lahir, eommanya tak bisa hamil lagi. Sehingga orang tua Sooyoung memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Baekhyun agar Sooyoung tidak kesepian. Secara orang tua Sooyoung sangat sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu? Oh jelas saja, aku kan punya telinga super yang hebat banget untuk urusan nguping pembicaraan orang. Jadi saat itu aku masih kecil dan aku menguping pembicaraan eommaku dan Choi ahjumma. Jadinya aku tahu deh cerita dibalik diadopsinya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hah?"

Buset dah, udah bagus gue dateng buat ngehibur. Ini malah disuguhi suara indah nan dinginnya. Aku pun ikut duduk di sofa yang Baekhyun duduki. Tangan kananku sudah terulur untuk melingkar di pundaknya namun enggak jadi gara-gara Baekhyun memelototiku serta tanganku.

"E-eh, maaf. A-aku turut berbela sungkawa ya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

Hening.

Sialan, gue dikacangin.

"Ba-baekhyun-ah?"

"Mwoya?"

Aku pun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menari-nari ballet di otakku. "Kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa Sooyoung noona bisa meninggal?"

Hening lagi. Sialan, niat baikku untuk menghibur malah mendapat kacang doang. Aku pun jadi ikut-ikutan diam. Berusaha bersabar menunggu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaanku. 1 menit, 2 menit, 3 menit, woh kelamaan! Mendingan aku ke depan terus ngobrol sama yeoja-yeoja tadi deh.

"Kau tak akan percaya kalau aku bilang penyebab Sooyoung noona meninggal."

Huft, akhirnya ngomong juga dia. "Eh? Kenapa?"

Sialan. Dia diem lagi. Tapi, ucapannya membuatku penasaran. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memandanginya dengan tampang kepo namun imut. "Jauhkan wajahmu. Aku tak berminat denganmu" Aku gelagapan lalu langsung menjauhkan wajahku. Siapa juga yang mau sama elo, rutukku dalam hati.

"Vampir. Sooyoung noona meninggal karena vampir."

Aku melongo, benar-benar shock. Nih bocah emang sakit atau gimana sih? Setelah bermenit-menit aku menunggunya untuk ngomong, dia bilang vampir? What the hell with this cute guy? Mungkin bocah ini kebanyakan baca novel Twilight kali ya.

"Vampir? Kau bercanda? Di dunia ini…."

"Sudah kuduga kau memang tak akan percaya."

Baekhyun pun bangkit lalu meninggalkanku. Aku jadi sedikit bersalah. Irit omong pun, dia masih tetap sepupuku, walaupun enggak ada hubungan darahnya sih. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai saudara, kita harus saling menyayangi kan?

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku."

Aku pun berlari mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah duluan naik ke lantai dua. Beberapa orang melihatku berlari-lari naik dengan tatapan penasaran. Aku menaiki anak tangga dua sekaligus agar dapat menyusul Baekhyun. Kususuri lantai dua rumah keluarga Choi yang berbentuk lorong panjang itu sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Aish, ke mana bocah itu? Pendek pendek, tapi jalannya lumayan cepet juga."

BLAM

"Baekhyun-ah."

Aku segera berlari ke arah pintu yang ada di ujung lorong. Pasti ini kamar Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun aku sepupuan dengan Sooyoung dan Baekhyun, tapi aku jarang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Secara profesiku sebagai artis tampan multitalent *hoek* membuatku tak memiliki banyak waktu luang. Aku palingan ke rumah ini kalau hanya ada acara keluarga, itu pun jarang. Hah, ya udah lah ya yang penting sekarang aku harus menemui Baekhyun dan meminta maaf.

CKLEK

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Ngapain ke sini?"

Buset dah gue disinisin lagi. Huft sabar Kai sabar. Aku pun mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Mianhae."

Hening.

TUH KAN KACANG!

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau Sooyoung noona meninggal karena vampir?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Percuma. Kau pasti hanya akan menganggap ceritaku ini khayalan, sama seperti eomma, appa, dan para polisi."

"Ani. Aku ingin mendengar analisismu. Jebaaalll…"

Baekhyun menatapku… jijik mungkin? Hey, apa muka imutku ini menjijikan? Ku lihat ia kembali menghela nafas lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Aku juga duduk namun di kursi belajarnya.

"Kau sudah melihat mayat Soo eonni?" Aku mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kata polisi dan tim medis, Sooyoung noona kehilangan banyak darah akibat pendarahan di betisnya. Apalagi Soo noona memang menderita anemia sehingga fatal akibatnya jika ia kehilangan banyak darah." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-aku sempat melihat mayat Soo noona. Di betisnya memang ada luka yang cukup besar. Ada kayu runcing yang menancap di luka tersebut. Ta-tapi, saat melihat leher Soo noona, aku melihat dua bekas tusukan benda tajam. Seingatku, Soo noona tidak mempunya bekas luka seperti itu di lehernya."

"Dua bekas tusukan itu seperti apa?" Tanyaku mulai penasaran dengan cerita Baekhyun yang 4 tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Seperti bekas taring. Kau pernah nonton film Twilight atau film vampir lainnya?" Aku menggeleng. Tuh kan bener, nih bocah emang kebanyakan nonton film begituan. Baekhyun mendengus. Ia menekuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu menekan kedua jari tersebut ke telapak tangannya *bisa ngebayangin?*

"Oh maksudmu seperti bekas luka kalau vampir menghisap darah di leher kita?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Saat aku bertanya kepada tim medis, mereka bilang bahwa darah di tubuh Sooyoung eonni hanya tersisa sedikit di bagian leher dan betis yang luka. Padahal, di bagian yang lain, darahnya masih cukup banyak. Lalu, aku sempat mengamati luka di betis noona. Basah dan lembab."

"Basah dan lembab? Maksudmu?"

"Seperti air, tapi lebih kental. Seperti air liur."

"Air liur siapa?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku menebak bahwa…"

Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Aku memandanginya dengan bingung. "Wa-waeyeo Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku. "Apa kau percaya dengan ceritaku?" Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Hmm, tidak terlalu sih, tapi ceritamu sangat menarik."

"Ceritaku bukan hanya khayalan semata!"

"Aku juga tidak bilang ceritamu itu khayalan, bodoh!"

"Ya sudah, aku tak mau melanjutkan ceritaku."

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan geram. "Baik baik! Lanjutkan ceritamu! Aku penasaran setengah mati. Lalu kau berasumsi itu air liur siapa?" Baekhyun sempat diam sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Vampir yang menghisap darah Sooyoung noona."

.

000000000000

Aku jadi penasaran setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Apa benar penyebab kematian Sooyoung itu vampir? Agak sulit untuk diterima akal sehat sih. Bagaimana pun vampir itu kan hanya mitos. Tapi Baekhyun terlihat sangat yakin kalau vampir itu ada dan telah membunuh noona angkatnya.

"Lalu setelah ini, kau mau mengusut kasus noonamu sampai kau bertemu vampir yang telah… ADAW!"

Aku melototi Baekhyun yang seenak jidat menginjak kakiku. Dia balas melototiku, namun wajahnya malah gak serem serem amat. Masih sereman Kris hyung kalo melotot. "Jangan kencang-kencang, bodoh." Sialan! Aku dikatain bodoh. Aku pun hanya mendengus lalu kembali memakan makan malamku.

"Kau punya rencana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku masih ingin mencari beberapa bukti." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. "Kalau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan shock. Aku langsung menaikan satu alisku, balas menatapnya. "Ka-kau mau membantuku?" Tanyanya masih shock.

"Hmm, sebagai sepupu, kita harus saling membantu kan? Lagian, walaupun ceritamu tidak terlalu masuk akal, tapi aku percaya denganmu. Hwaiting, ne? Kau harus bisa mengusut kematian Sooyoung noona."

Aku pun bangkit meninggalkan bocah itu. Namun, aku sempat melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah manisnya.

KAI POV END

.

00000000000000

Siang itu Kai sedang sibuk di kamarnya. Laptopnya terbuka di atas tempat tidur, layarnya menampilan halaman dari Wikipedia. Selain itu, layar smartphonenya juga menyala menampilkan sebuah halaman dari blog seseorang yang membahas tentang vampir. Namun Kai sendiri sedang membaca novel yang cukup tebal berwarna hitam. Judul novel tersebut terpampang jelas di cover. "TWILIGHT"

"Aisshh…"

Matanya bergerak-gerak menelusui kata per kata dalam novel tersebut. Sesekali pandangnnya teralih ke layar smartphone atau laptopnya lalu kembali ke bukunya.

CKLEK

"Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Tidur."

Kris mendengus kesal lalu menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih sibuk dengan novel yang ada ditangannya. Kris sedikit bingung dengan Kai akhir akhir ini. Setelah pulang dari rumah sepupunya yang meninggal, Kai langsung meminta Kris untuk menemaninya ke toko buku. Dan yang membuat Kris terkejut adalah Kai membeli kurang lebih 7 buku dengan tema yang sama. Yap, Kai membeli buku yang menceritakan tentang vampir.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau jadi rajin membaca gitu?"

"Aku memang rajin membaca tau. Kau saja yang tak pernah melihatnya."

"Tapi bacaanmu kali ini ekstrim tau. Sejak kapan kau jadi pecinta cerita vampir?"

Kai hanya diam. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari Baekhyun. Kai sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun untuk tidak membocorkan ceritanya yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik dengan vampir."

Kris tertawa mendengar penuturan Kai. "Vampir itu tak ada, Kim Jongin."

Kai kembali diam. "Suka-sukamu saja, Kris." Ia kembali larut dalam cerita di novel barunya itu. Ia tak peduli kepada Kris yang masih tertawa dan mengoceh tak jelas. Kai sempat menangkap kata 'omong kosong' 'tidak masuk akal' dan kata-kata lain yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan saat Baekhyun bercerita kepadanya.

"Aish, diamlah Kris hyung! Aku sedang konsentrasi memahami buku ini."

Kris kembali tertawa. Namja Cina yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu langsung menepuk pundak Kai dengan cukup keras. "Tuh kan, otakmu saja sampai butuh konsentrasi ekstra untuk memahami buku ini." Kai menggeram kesal lalu menutup bukunya. Ia menyikut Kris dengan cukup keras. Tapi yang disikut malah tak berhenti ketawa.

"Hahaha, ya sudah sekarang kita ke lokasi syuting aja. Kau masih ingat kan kalau kita sudah mulai syuting film baru kita?"

Kai melirik jam dindingnya yang bergambar Pororo. Doh, sangar-sangar jam dindingnya Pororo *digampar Kai*. Kai pun membereskan semua barang-barangnya di atas tempat tidur sementara Kris sudah keluar dari kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

00000000000

"Kai-sshi, Kris-sshi, selamat datang."

Seorang lelaki tua dengan pakaian khas sutradara menghampiri Kai dan Kris yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki masuk ke lokasi syuting.

"Terima kasih Sooman-sshi." Kris dan Kai pun membungkuk kepada Lee Sooman yang menjadi sutradara film mereka. Ketiganya berbincang sebentar lalu Kris dan Kai diminta untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk syuting.

Di ruang make up pun Kai anteng membaca novelnya sementara seorang penata rias sibuk menata rambutnya. "Kai-sshi, angkat kepalamu sedikit." Dengan enggan Kai mengangkat wajahnya dari novel tebal tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menundukan wajahnya dan anteng membaca lanjutan novel karya Stephanie Meyer itu. 15 menit kemudian, Kai sudah selesai di make up. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju set lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di sana.

"Suka baca Twilight juga, eoh?"

"Hmm"

"Kau percaya vampir itu ada?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Tapi sepupuku percaya."

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang orang yang tadi mengajaknya bicara. Iris hitamya menangkap namja dengan mata bulat dan bibir yang tebal yang sangat merah sudah berdiri di depannya. Manis, pikir Kai. Namja itu tengah tersenyum kepada Kai, namun senyumannya terlihat dingin.

"Nuguya?" Kai bertanya kepada namja tersebut. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan namja semanis orang yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku… Do Kyungsoo. Kau Kim Jongin kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu. Oh ya ngomong ngomong, aku juga percaya kalau vampir itu ada."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yaps, Yu-ie chan kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 2 cerita unyu Kaisoo ini. Update kilat wohooo…. Bagaimana niih? Maaf ya kalo humornya enggak 'ngena' banget wkwkwk. Dan akhirnya Kaisoo bertemu yah, walaupun author laknat ini langsung nge-tebece-in hahaha.

Balas review dulu ah~~~

**DianaSangadji**: yaps yaps, ini udah dilanjutin yaaa ^.^ oh iya dong, saatnya uke menjadi garang (?) gomawo buat reviewnya yaaa :*

**lee kaisoo**: Kai mah mau jadi apa aja tetep mesum #dicium Kai. Oh iya Yu-ie lupa mencantumkan YAOI kwkwkwk. Dua cewe itu… manusia #plakk. Hahaha, gomawo for the review :D

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Yups, ini sudah dilanjutkan ya. Silahkan dinikmati ceritanya (?) gomawo reviewnya ^.^

**Hisayuchi Kim**: akhirnya chap 1 atau 2 atau apa ajalahnya udah brojol *tebar confetti (?)* ayo ayo keep following ceritanya yaa. Gomawo reviewnya :*

**ermagyu**: Yaps, masih prolog. Opening laah buat pemanasan (?) hahaha, gomawo for your review ^.^

**dyodokyung**: update kilaattt! *naik kilat bareng chen(?)* gomawo reviewnya :D

Okeeh, jangan lupa

Habis baca, tolong reviewnya yaaaaaaaa *kissu*

Gomawo readers yang unyu unyu ^.^

PS: Oh ya promosi ff Yu-ie yang satu lagi 'My Life, My Love Story' lagi berperang nentuin ujung ujungnya Kray atau Taoris wkwkwkwk… Rated T, aman kok :D abis itu direview juga yaa. Muach


	3. Chapter 3

**VAMPIRE-HUMAN KAISOO VER.**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo as vampire, Kim Jongin as human**

**Other cast: Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Om Sooman**

**Cameo: Yoona (?)**

**Rated: T dulu ah~~~**

**YAOI, OOC, GAJE, HUMORNYA DIKIT, GAK SEREM SEREM AMAT, MAKSA, DLL **

**As usual, abis baca jangan lupa review yaaaaaaa ^.^**

**THE STORY STARTS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW **

KYUNGSOO POV

"Wah, wangi darah yang sangat segar."

"Diam Park Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin tak ingin mencicipi salah satu dari mereka? Kau tahu hari ini dan seterusnya kau akan bertemu banyak pabrik darah segar?"

"Aku tak akan pernah meminum darah manusialagi."

Chanyeol tertawa sinis. Tawa yang selalu kudengar saat aku berusaha untuk melanggar aturannya. Tawa yang menunjukkan kalau ia meremehkanku karena sudah berani melanggar aturannya. Oh, yang benar saja! Apa karena ia berhasil melakukan pembantaian besar-besaran beratas tahun silam membuatnya menjadi pemimpin kami? Hell to the no.

Ku buka pintu mobil Chanyeol lalu kubanting dengan keras di depan wajah si pemilik. Persetanan dengan Chanyeol dan segala aturannya. Aku beralih dengan menghirup udara musim dingin Seoul sampai memenuhi paru-paruku. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menghirup aroma kota ini semenjak si bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengurungku selama musim panas di 'istananya'. Apalagi aroma darah yang mulai menguar bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depanku.

_Tidak Kyungsoo. Lupakan._

Aku menutup mataku sebentar, berusaha melupakan aroma darah yang semakin menyengat karena banyak orang yang jalan di depanku.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, akhirnya datang juga."

Aku membungkuk hormat kepada Lee Sooman, seorang sutradara yang mengajakku untuk membintangi salah satu film karyanya. Ya, setelah dibebaskan dari belenggu si vampir tiang listrik itu, aku mulai kembali ke pekerjaanku sebagai 'manusia normal' sebagai public figure di Korea Selatan. Sekarang Sooman yang merupakan seorang sutradara professional yang sudah menghasilkan banyak film-film sukses, mengajakku untuk bergabung dalam proyeknya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Apa kabar? Ah, tanganmu dingin sekali." Ia berkata saat menjabat tanganku. Ya iyalah dingin, aku kan vampir. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hmm, mungkin udara Seoul membuatku kedinginan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau teh hangat? Aku tak ingin ada artisku yang sakit sebelum kita melakukan take pertama."

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Mau minum teh, kopi, atau minuman hangat yang lainnya pun tak akan menaikan suhu tubuhku. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ingin. Anda tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan sakit."

Selanjutnya seorang penata rias membawaku ke ruang tunggu. Di sana aku mulai di make-up serta rambutku juga ditata. Yeoja penata rias itu menggunakan kaos berleher rendah yang mengekspose lehernya jenjang serta putihnya.

GULP

Tak terasa aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Aku bisa melihat pembuluh nadinya serta darah yang mengalir di dalamnya. Astaga, tidak! Aku tidak boleh tergoda lagi. Huft baiklah, mari pikirkan tentang darah singa yang tak kalah segar dengan darah manusia. Merah, kental, nikmat.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, kau tidak apa apa?"

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati yeoja itu memandangiku dengan khawatir. "Ti-tidak apa apa." Aku langsung memasang tampang datarku sambil menggeleng. "Baiklah. Anda bisa langsung bersiap-siap di set."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku langsung berjalan menuju set. Aku masih asing dengan orang-orang ini. Artis-artis yang akan menjadi partnerku saja aku tak kenal. Mungkin hanya Im Yoona dan Sandara Park saja yang ku kenal. Selebihnya, aku merasa asing dengan mereka.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi set. Beberapa staff masih sibuk mengurusi property yang akan digunakan. Lalu aku menangkap seorang namja yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil membaca buku. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat judul buku yang dibacanya.

TWILIGHT

Hell. Dia baca buku tentang vampir? Oh, palingan hanya namja remaja yang sedang menyukai cerita-cerita romantic antara vampir dengan manusia. Tapi lihatlah mukanya. Serius sekali sampai matanya melotot membaca barisan kata di novel itu. Apa sebegitu menariknya ya?

"Suka baca Twilight juga, eoh?"

"Hmm"

"Kau percaya vampir itu ada?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Tapi sepupuku percaya."

Namja itu pun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata kami berdua langsung bertemu. Entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Lihatlah wajah tampan itu. Mata cokelatnya yang indah, hidung mancungnya, serta bibir tebal yang minta digigit sampai mengeluarkan darah itu. Oh jangan lupakan kulitnya yang tan membuatnya terlihat sexy. Mataku beralih ke lehernya yang sedikit terekspose. Walaupun tidak putih, tapi cukup jejang dan err… aku bisa melihat pembuluh nadi yang berdenyut di sana.

"Nuguya?" Oh damn. Suaranya yang berat dan rendah itu sungguh menawan.

_Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai jika kau tertarik kepada pabrik darah di depanmu ini. _

Ck! Itu suara si tiang listrik yang berbicara di dalam kepalaku.

_Diamlah! Aku sama sekali tak berminat mencicipinya_

Ku rasakan Chanyeol tertawa. Oh shit! Aku paling benci jika ada saudaraku yang sesama vampir tertawa di kepalaku. Menyebalkan!

"Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku… Do Kyungsoo. Kau Kim Jongin kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu. Oh ya ngomong ngomong, aku juga percaya kalau vampir itu ada."

Kai terlihat membulatkan matanya. Oh, tampan sekali! "Ka-kau kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal.

_Bilang saja kau tahu dari sutrada, pabbo. Apa setelah kembali ke dunia manusia kau jadi idiot, eoh?_

Aku menggeram mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bisa bisanya dia mengataiku idiot. " . . .Chanyeol." Kataku dengan suara rendah supaya Kai tidak bisa mendengark.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo-sshi?"

"Ti-tidak." Sial, ternyata dia mendengar geramanku. "A-aku tahu namamu dari pak sutradara." Jawabku langsung sambil tersenyum. Awalnya Kai hanya diam namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. Lalu kulihat ia balas tersenyum. "Jadi, kau juga percaya kalau vampir itu ada?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

_Kau ingin membuka identitasmu, hah?_

"DIAM!"

Kai memandangiku dengan shock. Benar-benar shock. Aku langsung menutup mulutku, sadar bahwa aku baru saja berteriak. Aku melihat kesekelilingku dan mendapati beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahku dan Kai dengan penasaran.

"Ma-maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu. A-aku…"

Aku melihat ke arah Kai dan namja itu sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menungguku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku sempat terpesona melihatnya memasang ekspresi yang seperti itu. Tampan sekali. Ya! Kenapa aku menjadi seperti seorang gadis manusia yang jatuh cinta, eoh?

Lalu aku mendengar Kai tertawa pelan. Wah, tawanya saja enak didengar. "Lupakan, Kyungsoo-ah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Jadi sekarang aku ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang vampir."

.

KYUNGSOO POV END

000000000000000

KAI POV

Aku tertarik dengan namja di depanku ini. Well, selain fisik dan wajahnya yang manis itu, aku tertarik dengan ceritanya tentang vampir. Bisa kubilang Kyungsoo tahu banyak tentang vampir. Rasanya seperti ia menghabiskan 20 tahun hidupnya hanya untuk mempelajari vampir. Kyungsoo seperti buku ensiklopedia vampir berjalan saja.

"Kyungsoo-ah."

Namja yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya itu menoleh ke arahku. Oh God, bagaimana bisa Kau menciptakan makhluk semanis dia. Matanya yang besar itu berbinar lucu seperti anak kecil. Oke bibirnya itu… sangat merah. Aku sangat tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir yang terlihat manis itu. Boleh kan ya sebelum mulai syuting lagi?

Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Matanya yang besar semakin membesar saat wajah kami nyaris bersentuhan. Nafasnya terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit wajahku. Wajahnya memang tidak terlihat memerah, tapi di mataku wajahnya sangat lucu. Mataku sudah mulai tertutup. Ya, sebentar lagi…

"YA KIM JONGIN! SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK BERMESRA-MESRAAN."

Suara Kris hyung yang menggelegar itu langsung membuatku memundurkan tubuhku. Sialnya aku lupa kalau sofa yang aku dan Kyungsoo duduki ini tidak ada sandarannya. Hasilnya…

JEDUGH

"Kai!"

Aku meringis sakit saat pantatku yang sexy ini menyentuh lantai. Mana lantainya kayu lagi. Kyugsoo langsung menghampiriku dan membantuku untuk berdiri. "Kai, gwenchana?" Aku tersanjung melihat wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir itu. Tandanya ia perhatian kepadaku kekekeke. *author: -_-*

"Gwenchana, Kyungsoo. Hanya jatuh kok."

"Tapi pasti sakit."

"Tidak kok. Jatuh cinta kepadamu saja tidak sakit."

Aku langsung melihat rona merah, walaupun tak kentara, di wajahnya. Kyeopta. Terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang malu setelah digombalin. Aku hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengusap pelan rambut namja yang lebih pendek dariku ini.

"Yuk, kita ke set sekarang." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kepada Kyungsoo. Dia sempat gelagapan dan akhirnya tangannya menyambut uluran tanganku. Dingin.

"Kau kedinginan Kyungsoo? Mau kuhangatkan?"

Bibirnya terlihat bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu namun aku langsung memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Kyungsoo terasa dingin. Apa udara musim dingin Seoul sampai membuatnya sangat kedinginan seperti ini? Ku eratkan pelukanku berusaha memberikan kehangatan kepada namja yang walaupun baru hari ini aku bertemu dengannya tapi sudah menarik perhatianku.

"YA KIM JONGIN, DO KYUNGSOO. MASUK SET!"

Kini giliran Sooman yang meneriakiku dan Kyungsoo. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku sementara Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Ku angkat dagunya perlahan dan langsung menatap mata besarnya.

"Sudah hangat?"

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk lalu mengangguk dengan malu. Aku tersenyum lalu kembali menarik tangannya yang tak sedingin tadi menuju set.

"Kai, gomawo."

"Ne, anything for you, Kyungie."

.

KAI POV END

00000000000000000

Selepas syuting, Kai yang menunggu Kris sedang anteng membaca kembali novel barunya. Matanya bergerak gerak, sesekali dahinya mengernyit saat ia tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang ia baca. Maka ia akan mengulang kembali maksud dari kalimat tersebut lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sebuah scene di buku tersebut membuat sebuah pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal itu lalu menoleh ke namja manis di depannya.

"Kyungie…"

"Kyungsoo."

"Aish, menurutku Kyungie lebih cocok untuk namja manis sepertimu."

Kai tersenyum senang saat melihat rona merah yang kembali muncul di pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Tandanya ia kembali berhasil menggoda namja manis di depannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"A-aku tidak manis. Aku ini gentle tau!"

Iyalah, mana ada vampir yang seharusnya dilihat sebagai sosok yang dingin, cool, dan misterius itu mau dibilang manis? Hell, Kyungsoo jadi merasa gagal menjadi seorang vampir yang dingin dan misterius. Mana beberapa kali ia merona merah saat dirinya digoda Kai.

"Ani. Kau tetap manis di mataku."

Tuh kan, Kyungsoo merona lagi. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya. _Sial, aku bisa bisa jatuh cinta pada penggombal seperti Kai nih. _Ia kembali mendengar tawa Kai yang enak di dengar itu. Kini Kai sudah merubah posisi duduknya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya vampir beneran bisa membaca pikiran orang ya? Soalnya di novel ini, si Edward Cullen bisa membaca pikiran semua orang. Tapi saat dia mau membaca pikiran Bella, malah gak bisa. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo memang bisa membaca pikiran, secara dia adalah seorang vampir. Hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang, Kyungsoo bisa tahu apa yang orang tersebut pikirkan.

Ia juga bisa mengubah mind set seseorang. Saat Im Yoona terlihat takut memegang pisau yang sudah dilumuri darah imitasi, Kyungsoo langsung menatap mata Yoona dan menanamkan pikiran bahwa pisau tersebut tidak berbahaya. Dan akhirnya Yoona pun mulai berani dan terlihat percaya diri saat memegang pisau tersebut.

Ya, dia memang bisa membaca dan mengubah pikiran seseorang. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak bisa ia baca pikirannya. Namja di depannya ini. Seorang vampir bernama Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa membaca pikiran seorang manusia bernama Kim Jongin. Berkali-kali mereka bertatapan dan berkali-kali juga Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengetahui pikiran Kai. Namun rasanya kosong. Kai seperti tak memikirkan apa-apa.

Lagian, saat menatap mata Kai saja, jantung Kyungsoo sudah mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Hal itu mengganggu konsentrasinya sehingga ia tak fokus untuk membaca pikiran Kai. Oh yang benar saja, bagi Kyungsoo, mata cokelat Kai itu sangat indah dan ia langsung merasa lemas saat melihatnya.

"Kyungie? Kyungie? Kau melamun? Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Kibasan tangan Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ternyata ia melamun sambil menatap Kai sangat dalam. "Ti-tidak."

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu dong. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku."

PLETAK

"Ya kau tega sekali!" Kai meringis saat Kyungsoo dengan seenak jidat memukul kepalanya dengan botol air mineral. Kyungsoo berusaha memasang wajah datarnya walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat. Wow, ada jatuh cinta sepertinya.

"Tadi kau bertanya tentang apa? Oh, vampir yang bisa membaca pikiran ya? Hmm, entahlah. Tapi aku pernah membaca artikel dan penulisnya bilang sih bisa. Entahlah, kalau kau ingin membuktikannya, mendingan ketemu sama vampir yang asli."

Ya, spik spik dikit bisa kali ya. Yang penting Kyungsoo sudah memberikan penjelasan kepada Kai yang keponya kebangetan itu. Si namja item malah terlihat bersemangat setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Matanya terlihat berbinar senang. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus bilang ke Baekhyun untuk menemukan vampir yang asli. Lalu aku akan menyuruh vampir itu untuk membaca pikiranku. Lalu aku juga akan menyuruhnya untuk mengajariku untuk membaca pikiran. Dengan begitu aku bisa tahu apa yang para fans pikirkan tentangku. Aku juga bisa tahu saat Kris si naga jelek itu sedang berbohong. Hahaha, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tuan vampir, tunggu aku."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kai. Ganteng ganteng speleng juga otaknya, pikir namja manis itu. Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya Kai sedang tidak beruntung karena…

JEDUGH

Yaps, ia kembali terjatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan seorang namja. Kyungsoo langsung melompat berdiri untuk membantu Kai bangun. Sementara si item itu kembali meringis kesakitan karena pantatnya kembali mencium lantai kayu yang keras.

"Duh, hari ini aku sial banget sih." Ringis Kai sambil berdiri.

"Mi-mianhae Kai."

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah si pelaku yang merupakan seorang namja dengan rambut merah dan mata seperti panda. Namja itu memang manis seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi badannya terlihat berotot serta lebih tinggi dari Kai. Makanya saat bertabrakan, malah Kai yang terjatuh, bukan namja panda itu.

"Kau jalan pake apa sih, Tao?"

"Pake kaki lah. Masa pake mata. Dasar babbo."

Kai malah mendengus kesal. Tao yang lebih tua darinya itu malah mengatainya babbo. Udah tau badan segede si naga jelek itu, malah nabrak orang lagi, rutuk Kai dalam hati.

"Untung lo jago wushu dan pacar lo tukang gebukin orang. kalo enggak, udah gue dorong lo sampe nyungsep. Dasar panda."

"Siapa yang kau bilang tukang gebukin orang?"

Kai meringis sedih saat mendengar suara indah dari naga kesayangan Tao. Tangan Kris sudah siap untuk menarik kerah kemeja Kai, namun tangan halus dari panda kesayangannya membuat Kris tak jadi menarik kemeja Kai.

"Udahlah beb. Jangan emosi. Kayak gak tau Kai aja."

"Tapi masa dia ngatain aku tukang gebukin orang? Emang muka aku segarang itu?"

Tao mengangguk membuat Kris langsung patah hati. "Tapi tenang kok. Gege masih yang paling ganteng di mata Tao." Kris pun kembali tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Tao, tak peduli jika ada dua manusia –ralat- seorang manusia dan seorang vampir di depan mereka.

"Hoek."

Kai membuat suara seperti orang muntah saat melihat pasangan Kristao yang malah lovely dovey-an di depannya dan Kyungsoo. Lalu Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati namja manisnya itu hanya tersenyum melihat adegan tak senonoh Kristao.

"Ge, udahan ah. Aku gak jadi jadi ngomong ke Kai nih."

"Ya ya ya. Tapi nanti lagi ya?"

Kai kembali mendengus kesal melihat Kris yang kalo di depan kamera selalu memasang tampang kerennya dan kalo di depan pandanya langsung jadi pervert. Kai langsung menoleh kea rah Tao. "Kau mau ngomong apa, Panda?"

Tao yang baru berhasil lepas dari pelukan Kai kembali memasang wajah seriusnya ditambah rasa simpati. "Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Sooyoung."

"Eh? Kau tahu Sooyoung dari mana?"

"Dia kan teman sekolahku dulu. Dan aku baru tahu kalau ia meninggal. Padahal, dia sudah meninggal dari 5 atau 4 hari yang lalu kan?"

Kyungsoo langsung menegang. 5 atau 4 hari yang lalu?

"Ah, ne. Terima kasih atas ucapannya. Kau berdoa saja semoga Sooyoung tenang di sana." Ucap Kai yang diikuti oleh anggukan Tao. "Sayang sekali Sooyoung harus meninggal di umur yang masih muda. Kalau boleh tahu, Sooyoung meninggal kenapa?"

Kini giliran Kai yang diam. "A-aku kurang tahu pastinya. Tapi kata adiknya, Sooyoung meninggal karena kekurangan darah."

Uri Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah sekarang. Pikirannya mulai kembali ke kejadian 5 hari yang lalu saat dirinya dipaksa Chanyeol untuk menghisap darah manusia yang tak sengaja tersesat di hutan dekat rumahnya. Jangan-jangan wanita itu…

"Anemia kah?"

"Molla. Betisnya memang terluka. Mungkin saja ia anemia karena darahnya banyak yang terbuang."

Luka di betis? Kyungsoo semakin gelisah. Beberapa pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalanya.

"Ah begitu ya. Baiklah, sampaikan belangsungkawaku kepada Choi ahjusshi dan ahjumma. Oh ya, kepada Baekhyun juga ya. Yuk, ge. Kita pulang sekarang."

"Ya Kris kau tak pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku nganterin pandaku dulu, Kai. Kau pulang aja dulu sama… kekasihmu." Ucap Kris sambil mengedip ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Dua makhluk beda jenis (?) itu langsung blushing. Dalam hati Kai mengutuk Kris dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar. Sementara Kyungsoo yang walaupun jantungnya berdetak cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Kris, masih tetap tidak tenang. Percakapan Kai dengan Tao membuatnya penasaran.

"Kai?"

"Apa Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Bo-boleh aku tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan denganTao tadi?"

Kai tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Sooyoung itu sepupuku. Dia meninggal 5 hari yang lalu. Padahal Sooyoung noona sangat baik dan pintar. Sayang saja yeoja secantik dia harus meninggal di umur yang muda."

Lalu Kyungsoo beralih ke pertanyaan berikutnya. "Meninggal karena apa? Kau bilang tadi karena anemia ya? Memangnya Sooyoung-sshi mengidap anemia?"

Kai kembali terdiam. Batinnya berperang antara ingin menceritakan analisis Baekhyun atau tidak. Dan akhirnya Kai pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan analisis Baekhyun tentang vampir yang diduga membunuh noonanya. Kyungsoo mendengarkan cerita Kai dengan sedikit gelisah. Cerita Kai semakin lama semakin menakutkan bagai Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kata Baekhyun, luka di betis Sooyoung noona terasa basah dan lembab?"

"Basah dan lembab?"

"Ya, kata Baekhyun seperti bekas air liur."

Kyungsoo kembali ke kejadian 5 hari yang lalu. Ia bukan menggigit lalu menghisap betis yeoja itu dengan taringnya, namun langsung menghisapnya dengan bibirnya yang Kyungsoo sadari saat itu basah karena air liurnya. Jangan jangan air liur itu memang air liur miliknya?

"Lalu Baekhyun sudah tahu itu air liur siapa?"

Kau menggeleng. "Tapi sepertinya bocah itu bertekad untuk menelitinya. Dia sangat ingin menunjukan kalau memang vampir yang membunuh noonanya itu."

Satu kesimpulan yang dibuat seorang vampir bernama Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang ia bunuh 5 hari yang lalu adalah sepupu dari Kai.

.

000000000

SEMENTARA ITU DI TEMPAT LAIN

Seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam dan berkaca mata tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar yang terlihat seperti sebuah singgasana raja. Matanya memang besar, namun terlihat licik, tajam dan dingin. Warna asli mata namja itu adalah biru, namun saat ini, warna biru itu digantikan dengan warna merah semerah bibirnya yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyuman licik. Kedua kaki dan tangannya ia lipat. Matanya menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya yang kosong.

"_Tapi sepertinya bocah itu bertekad untuk menelitinya. Dia sangat ingin menunjukan kalau memang vampir yang membunuh noonanya itu."_

_Apa? Jadi, yeoja yang kubunuh itu, sepupu dari Kai? Tidak mungkin! _

Namja tersebut yang merupakan seorang vampir bernama Park Chanyeol masih terus menyeringai. Malahan sekarang seringai tersebut terlihat semakin menakutkan. Ia bisa merasakan aura ketakutan dan kegelisahan dalam diri Kyungsoo, walaupun saudaranya itu berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari istananya sekarang.

_Dasar vampir bodoh. Dunia manusia membuatnya menjadi lemah seperti ini. _

.

TBC

Kai: author sialan! Masa gue dibuat jatoh 2 kali sih? Miris banget hidup gue T_T

Kyungsoo: udah lah Kai. Masih untung jatoh dari sofa doang. Kalo jatoh dari apartement gimana?

Author: Kai oppa, yang penting ada scene jatuh cintanya sama Kyungie eomma kan?

Kai: iya juga ya *senyum gaje ke kyungsoo*

Kris: gue juga mau protes! Masa authornya ngatain gue naga jelek sih? Terus masa gue dibilang tukang ngegebukin orang?

Tao: Udahlah Ge. Kan tao bilang gege tetep ganteng.

Author: Iya Kris oppa. Kris oppa masih yang paling ganteng juga di mata author *wink*

Tao: *ngewushu author sampe maladives*

Chanyeol: eh gue belom protes! Masa gue jadi jahat gitu sih? Gue kan anak baik, imut, lucu, tidak sombong, dan tampan.

Baekhyun: gue juga mau protes! Masa gue…

Author: DIAAAMMMM!

Abaikan protes para cast karena terlalu OOC di atas. Sekarang Yu-ie bales review dulu ya

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Entar Chanyeol melelehkan baekhyunnya pake kekuatan apinya wkwkwkwk *ditendang Baek sampai bora bora island* Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hisayuchi Kim**: Tjiee yang authornya gak mau buat chanbaek, tapi chanyeol-author *digampar baek* hahahaha. Di sini kai serampangan tapi hasilnya di malah kayak terbully gitu XD #poor kai. Yap, gomawo reviewnya :D

**lee kaisoo**: kai mah more than sexy. Gak nahaaannn… Oh, mereka itu vampir juga saudara-saudaranya kyungsoo. Kayak sepupuan gitu deh *joget baby don't ceraayyy tonight* . mereka emang terlalu ooc sampe author diprotes *lirik percakapan gaje di atas* hohoho thanks reviewnya :D

**FiuLee**: saatnya yang imut jadi garang (?) #baekyungsoolelahjadiimut #baekyungsooinginjadigarang #cemungudbaekyungsoo. Yaps, ini chap barunya yaaa. Thanks reviewnya :D

**DianaSangadji**: Yaps, di sini full kaisoo sedikit kristao dan chanyeol. *itu namanya gak full full amat -_-* biaran aja emang ganteng ganteng otak sableng. Bagus deh diteriakin sama emaknya wkkwkwkwk . gomawo reviewnya ;D

**ermagyu**: wah makasih humornya dibilang 'ngena'. Chap ini kurang 'ngena' juga kayaknya soalnya Cuma dikit. Hehehe. Kai kan ganteng ganteng emang edan, biarin aja entar dikutuk arwah soo eonni. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Yaps, akhir kata….

.

.

.

DIREVIEW YAAAAA! *peyuk vampir chanyeol*

PS: jangan lupa baca ff 'My Life, My Love Story' juga yang udah update chapter 3 yaaa *kissu*


	4. Chapter 4

**VAMPIRE-HUMAN KAISOO VER**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other cast: Banyak, seperi bintang yang bertaburan di langit #plakk**

**Rated: masih T kok ~~~ **

**YAOI, OOC, TYPO, BENER BENER GAJE, KATA-KATA BELEPOTAN, GAK TAU HARUS NGOMONG APA LAGI **

**Di baca ya, abis itu reviewnya jangan lupa *kiss* **

**THE STORY STARTS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW**

Siang itu salju turun membuat jalan-jalan ditutupi gumpalan putih. Sang mentari pun tampak bersembunyi dibalik putihnya awan, membuat suhu di kota Seoul semakin rendah. Para pejalan kaki tampak membungkus tubuhnya dengan jaket tebal, sarung tangan, topi, dan sepatu boot demi memperhangat tubuh mereka. Uap-uap udara muncul saat mereka membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Mianhae, Kai. Aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan di saat udara sedang dingin dinginnya."

Dua orang namja sedang berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan di pusat kota Seoul. Namja yang dipanggil Kai itu hanya tersenyum kepada namja di sebelahnya sementara ia sibuk menggosok-gosokan tangannya guna mencari kehangatan.

"Kyungie, apa kau tidak dingin hanya memakai jaket dan kaus seperti itu?" Kai menatap aneh Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan jaket varsity hitam saat udara benar-benar dingin seperti ini. Sementara ia saja yang sudah memakai sweater dan jaket tebal pun masih merasa kedinginan. Yang ditanya malah menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sangat menikmati udara dingin seperti ini."

Ya pantaslah kau terbiasa, Kyungsoo. Seorang vampire sepertimu memang tak akan merasa dingin kan? Kulitmu saja sudah dingin. Mau kau tak memakai baju sementara salju turun dengan derasnya pun kau tak akan sakit. Dirimu memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi dingin.

"Kau tidak takut sakit?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kau mau memakai jaketku?"

"Tidak usah, Kai."

Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya di dalam hati Kai, ia sangat khawatir. Walaupun Kyungsoo bilang sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian setipis itu di udara dingin, tetap saja ia takut kalau Kyungsoo-nya itu sakit. Hey Kai! Dia bukan Kyungsoo-mu! Kalian saja belum jadian.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati pakaian-pakaian yang dipajang di sebuah etalase toko merasakan pundaknya diselimuti oleh sebuah jaket tebal. Wangi parfum yang sudah ia kenal mulai ditangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang sedang membenarkan letak jaketnya agar pas di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Nah, kau tak akan kedinginan lagi sekarang."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Walaupun wajahnya dihiasi senyuman yang membuat wajah itu semakin tampan, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa tubuh Kai mulai bergetar menahan dingin. Wajar saja, Kai kan hanya seorang manusia normal. Jika memakai jaket tebal saja ia masih merasa kedinginan, apalagi sekarang? Lalu Ttangan putih pucat Kyungsoo terangkat untuk melepaskan jaket tebal Kai dari pundaknya. Namun saat jaket tersebut belum benar-benar terlepas, tangan Kai sudah menahannya duluan.

"Kau lepas, akan kupukul kau."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Pukul saja kalau bisa."

Kai terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut namja manis di depannya ini. _Tubuhnya kecil, tapi bernyali juga, _pikir Kai dalam hati. Setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan jaket Kai dari pundaknya, ia balik menyelimuti jaket tebal itu ke pundak Kai. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai pundak Kai karena tubuhnya yang lebih pendek daripada namja tampan di depannya itu.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau memukulku? Pukul saja." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan wajah datarnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa saat melihat Kai yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Wajahmu nanti enggak manis lagi kalau kupukul."

Kai pun langsung jalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah. _Aish, kau ini vampir. Masa digombalin kayak gitu aja blushing sih!_ Kyungsoo malah merutuki dirinya. Kai yang merasa tak diikuti Kyungsoo pun menoleh. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah. _Tuh kan, walaupun bernyali, wajahmu itu selalu memerah saat ku goda, Kyungie. _

"Kau sedang apa, Kyungie? Ayo cepetan aku lapar nih."

Kyungsoo pun gelagapan dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Kai yang sudah jauh di depannya. Saat Kyungsoo sudah sampai di sebelah Kai, namja berkulit tan itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan pucat sang vampir. Kai langsung menarik tangan mungil pucat itu menuju sebuah restoran Jepang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

00000000000000

_Hai, bodoh. Sedang kencan rupanya. _

Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat-lihat buku menu hanya bisa menggeram saat mendengar suara Chanyeol di kepalanya.

_Pergi, Park Chanyeol. Jangan ganggu aku._

_Ah, kau ngapain sih repot repot membuka buku tak berguna itu? Bukannya namja di depanmu itu adalah makananmu? Lihatlah leher itu. Kau bisa merasakan denyut nadinya, bukan? Bayangkan darah segar…._

BRAKK!

Kai yang juga sedang melihat buku menu langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara benda dibanting. Kini mata cokelatnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang menahan deru nafasnya yang sedang menggila.

"Waeyeo, Kyungie?"

_Wow, sejak kapan seorang vampir memiliki panggilan imut seperti itu? Eww…_

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung ingin memesan makanan apa. Terlalu banyak makanan di sini."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memesankan makanan untukmu?"

Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk pasrah sementara dirinya harus menahan amarahnya saat Chanyeol tertawa di dalam pikirannya.

_Awas kau, Park Chanyeol. Akan kubalas suatu saat._

Chanyeol malah tertawa semakin keras.

_Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tak akan mudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang manusia, _

"Jadi, Anda memesan 2 mangkuk ramen, 1 porsi sushi, dan 1 porsi gyoza."

"Ah, maaf. Apa semua makanan itu menggunakan bawang putih?"

Kedua manusia di depan Kyungsoo, Kai dan si pelayan, kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Ah, tentu saja. Gyoza kami menggunakan bawang putih. Begitu juga dengan ramen. Untuk menambah cita rasa masakan kami."

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh ia baru ingat sekarang. Resiko memakan makanan manusia adalah mereka pasti menggunakan bawang putih dalam masakan mereka. Seperti yang kita tahu, vampir sangat anti kepada yang namanya bawang putih.

"Maaf, bo-bolehkah ramenku tidak diberi bawang putih?"

"Tapi Tuan, rasanya tak akan seenak…"

"Tidak apa apa. Asalkan tidak memakai bawang putih, tidak apa apa."

Sang pelayan pun mengangguk lalu ia terlihat mencatat sesuatu di notesnya. "Baiklah, 1 ramen tanpa bawang putih. Ada lagi pesanannya?"

Kyungsoo pun menggeleng. Si pelayan lalu membungkuk dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Sepeninggal si pelayan, Kai langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak suka bawang putih, Kyungie?"

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia pikir Kai sudah puas hanya dengan anggukannya. Namun ternyata namja tampan itu kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa? Aku baru tahu kalau ada orang yang tidak suka bawang putih."

JLEB.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Masa ia harus bilang kalau bawang putih bisa membunuhnya? Akan sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Kai. Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk mencari alasan, ia kembali mendengar tawa khas dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

_Bodoh, otak pintarmu ke mana sih? Bilang saja kalau kau alergi. Dasar bodoh._

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal mendengar hinaan Chanyeol. Kenapa sih hidup Chanyeol harus diisi dengan menghina vampir lain?

"Aku alergi. Kalau aku makan bawang putih, nanti tubuhku akan muncul bintik merah. Rasanya gatal sekali."

Kai mengangguk-angguk ngerti. Lalu ia tertawa. "Kau seperti vampir aja, Kyung. Kalau kau hanya alergi, kalau vampir malah akan mati."

Ya, kau Kim Jongin! Kau hanya tidak tahu kenyataan saja bahwa namja manis yang sudah mencuri perhatianmu itu adalah seorang vampir. Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tegangnya saat Kai bilang bahwa dirinya seperti vampir. Well memang kenyataannya dia seorang vampir, bukan?

00000000000000000

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 9 malam. Namun Kai dan Kyungsoo masih betah untuk menikmati udara Seoul yang dingin. Saat menuruni bus tadi, Kai langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan kepada namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam sementara wajahnya sudah memerah. Rasa hangat juga mulai mengalir dalam dirinya. Padahal sebagai seorang vampir, Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat seperti ini.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Kai saat mereka menyusuri jalan menuju apartement Kyungsoo. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Orangtuamu di mana?"

"Hmm, mereka sudah lama meninggal." Jawaban yang sama jika Kyungsoo ditanya tentang orang tuanya.

"Oh, maaf."

Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam. Sementara itu, gedung apartement Kyungsoo sudah mulai terlihat. Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Kyungsoo lalu beralih menarik tangan mungil namja manis itu.

"Ayo, sudah semakin dingin."

Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di lobby apartement Kyungsoo. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo sampai di depan pintu kamar sang vampir.

"Kau mau masuk, Kai?"

Kai menggeleng. Sesaat mata keduanya saling berpandangan. Kyungsoo membatin betapa indahnya mata cokelat yang sedang ia tatap itu. Kai pun juga memuji dalam hati mata Kyungsoo yang besar itu. _Lucu sekali, cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis_

Tangan Kai pun terulur untuk menyentuh rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai mengelus surai hitam yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya yang kasar. Kai pun menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah, menangkup pipi dingin Kyungsoo yang chubby. Sekarang pipi itu sudah dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang menambah kesan manis pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan namun pasti (?), Kai sedikit menunduk untuk mencium bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Dingin. Itulah yang Kai rasakan saat bibir eksotisnya (?) bertemu dengan bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit tan itu mulai menutup matanya, begitu pula dengan sang vampir. Mereka tidak peduli jika ada tetangga Kyungsoo yang melihat. Yang penting, mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh ciuman ini.

Kai mulai menaikan intensitas ciumannya membuat Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai, menarik tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh atletis di depannya itu. Tangan Kai juga sudah anteng melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Bibir mereka sudah saling melumat membuat keduanya semakin bernafsu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sang vampir kembali merasakan perasaan hangat saat kedua tangan Kai menariknya semakin dekat.

_Turun Kyungsoo, turun. Hadapi leher jenjangnya itu._

Tanpa sang vampir sadari, ia menarik paksa bibirnya dari bibir Kai dan mulai menelusuri wajah Kai hingga sampai di leher namja tampan itu. Bibirnya yang terlihat semakin besar mulai mengecup leher Kai dengan pelan. Kai hanya bisa menutup matanya, merasakan bibir dingin Kyungsoo menyapu permukaan lehernya.

"Aahh… Kyunghh…"

_Cari nadinya, Kyungsoo. Keluarkan taringmu._

Kyungsoo semakin ganas menelusuri permukaan leher jenjang Kai. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma darah yang menguar dari leher Kai. Ia sudah kehilangan akalnya. Ia hanya mengikuti suara Chanyeol dalam pikirannya.

"Kyungghhh… aphaahh yang kauhhh…"

Kai merasa geli saat nafas Kyungsoo yang memburu juga menyapu permukaan lehernya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk menelusuri lehernya, mencari pembuluh nadi di leher itu. Hingga akhirnya sang vampir menemukan apa yang ia cari. Perlahan kedua taring tajamnya mulai muncul, siap untuk menembus leher itu.

"Kyuuungghhh…"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo yang sudah siap untuk menghisap darah Kai langsung membuka kedua matanya. Oh, ternyata kedua mata sang vampir sudah berubah menjadi merah. Sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Kai dengan kekuatan vampirnya dan

BUGH

Tubuh Kai langsung terhempas dan punggungnya langsung mencium tembok di belakangnya. Kai langsung meringis kesakitan sementara Kyungsoo masih membelalakan matanya membuat kedua mata besarnya itu semakin terlihat besar. Dadanya naik turun, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu, namun saling melempar pandangan shock.

"Kyung…"

"Ma-maaf Kai. Pulanglah. Selamat malam."

Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu apartementnnya dan membantingnya tertutup. Kai pun hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya sambil menatap nanar pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang sudah tertutup.

_Cih, habis ciuman, malah sakit yang kudapat_

_Eh, tadi itu Cuma perasaanku saja atau emang mata Kyungsoo berubah jadi merah? Perasaan matanya berwarna cokelat deh. _

_Ah, Cuma perasaan kali ya. Kai, matamu siwer mungkin habis berciuman dengan Kyungsoo. _

Tangan Kai pun terangkat menyentuh bibir tebalnya. Bibir itu terlihat sedikit membesar setelah bibir Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya itu. Kai pun menaikan sudut bibirnya, membentuk smirk yang mampu meluluhkan yeoja manapun. Sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya, Kai pun bangkit lalu mendekati pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

TOK TOK TOK

"Selamat malam juga. Have a nice dream, Baby Soo. I love you."

000000000000000000

KAI POV

"Kai, simpan dulu PSP mu. Sooman mau memberikan briefing."

Ku tulikan pendengaranku untuk sesaat.

"Ya Kai! Kau dengar gak sih apa yang kukatakan?"

Aku hanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan game di depanku.

"Kai, ayo briefing."

Mendengar suara indah itu, aku langsung menekan tombol pause lalu bangkit dari sofa yang kududuki.

"Okay, baby Soo." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah Kris. Sementara itu si naga jelek mencibirku lalu pergi menghampiri si Kungfu Panda.

"Wajahmu semakin manis deh saat blushing seperti itu."

BUGH!

Sialan. Gombalanku malah dihadiahi satu pukulan manis di lengan kiriku. Nih si Kyungsoo badan doang yang kecil tapi tenaga gede juga ya.

"Tenagamu kayak kuli ya."

BUGH!

Oke cukup! Aku akan diam sekarang daripada harus mendapat 1 pukulan lagi. Hiks, baby Soo jahat banget sih sama gue T_T

Aku dan Kyungsoo pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pasangan Taoris. Sementara itu si tua Sooman *laknat lu Kai sama orang tua* sudah berdiri di depan semua cast dan kru.

"Jadi begini. Maksud saya untuk mengadakan briefing seperti ini…"

Aku kembali mengeluarkan PSP dari kantung celanaku. Aku sudah siap memencet tombol pause untuk melanjutkan gameku yang tertunda tapi tangan indah namun pucat milik Kyungsoo langsung menyambar PSPku.

"Kyungie…"

Dia langsung menatapku tajam. Aku pun hanya mendengus lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Sooman yang masih sibuk ngomong. Daripada dapet 1 bogem lagi, mending diem deh.

""Seperti yang kita tahu, proyek kita sudah mulai masuk ke tahap konflik di mana konfliknya itu mengambil setting di hutan. Cukup susah memang untuk mencari hutan di Seoul atau disekitarnya. Tapi seseorang sudah berbaik hati kepada kita untuk mencarikan hutan yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat syuting. Dia juga bersedia meminjamkan hmm, vilanya mungkin untuk menjadi tempat menginap kita selama di sana..."

"Kyungie, kembalikan PSPku."

"Tidak, Kai. Hormati orang yang sedang berbicara di depanmu."

Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah pasangan Taoris yang ternyata juga tak memperhatikan penjelasan Sooman. Mataku menangkap si panda Tao sedang melakukan aegyo kepada Kris.

"Gege, bbuing bbuing, nanti belikan Tao tas gucci yang baru keluar, ne? Tas Tao sudah pada rusak." Cih si naga itu langsung luluh lalu tersenyum saat melihat aegyo Tao. Lalu aegyo Tao memberiku sebuah ide.

"Kyungie Kyungie..."

"Apa?"

"Bbuing bbuing, kembalikan PSPku, ne?"

PLETAK!

"Diam atau kubanting PSP ini di depan wajahmu."

Hueeee Kyungie jahat banget. Bukannya dapet PSP, gue malah dapet geplakan gratis. Mana digeplak pake PSP dan tenaga kyungsoo itu enggak kecil.

"Kyungie jahat banget sih. Kalo aku amnesia giman..."

Aku langsung nyengir saat melihat kyungsoo sudah memelototiku dengan matanya yang besar itu. Serasa dipelototin hantu pucat tau gak sih. Udah matanya gede, kulit putih banget. Duh, manis manis galak juga ya. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sooman yang sedang menunjukan foto dari hutan yang akan menjadi tempat syuting kami selanjutnya.

Oke, hutannya emang cocok untuk menjadi tempat syuting kami. Kesannya seperti hutan-hutan yang ada di film Twilight. Ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi yang rapat dan gelap. Bahkan di daerah situ pun cukup susah mendapatkan sinar matahari. Tapi aku bingung, kok jarang mendapat sinar matahari tapi pohon-pohonnya bisa berdaun lebat ya? Bukannya berarti mereka tidak bisa melakukan fotosintesis?

"Sekedar informasi, ini adalah tempat kita menginap nanti."

Wow, keren banget. Ini sih bukan villa namanya. Istana. Besar sekali. Eh tapi kalo buat istana juga kebesaran. Apa ya? Villa yag kegedean mungkin (?). Gaya arsitekturnya emang kuno sih, tapi keren aja gitu keliatannya. Terlihat tua namun kokoh. Sepertinya di daerah situ hanya ada bangunan itu. Mana ada orang gila lain yang mau membuat villa di daerah seram seperti itu kecuali kenalan si Sooman?

"Kyungie, hutannya seram ya. Tapi cocok untuk menjadi tempat tinggal vam..."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kursi di sebelahku telah kosong. PSP ku tergeletak manis di atas kursi yang tadi di duduki Kyungsoo. Ke mana namja itu? Sejak kapan dia pergi? Kok aku tidak merasakannya ya? Aku mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kupikir ia pindah tempat duduk, tapi aku tak mendapatinya di sekeliling ruangan. Ah sudahlah, mungkin dia ke toilet. Aku pun beralih ke arah PSPku lalu nyengir. Kucium PSP itu dengan sayang.

"Ne, kau sudah kembali kepelukan appa. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai lagi."

.

KAI POV END

00000000000000000000

KYUNGSOO POV

BRAKK!

"CHANYEOL! KELUAR KAU!"

"Ya Hyung kau membuatku tersedak!"

Aku menghiraukan protesan Sehun yang sedang minum 'teh'. Ya teh. Teh darah.

"Chanyeol hyung sedang di kamar."

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Kau tahu kan aku tidak tuli? Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati vampir tertinggi itu sudah berada di ujung tangga. Seperti biasa, wajah datar yang angkuh itu serta pakaiannya yang menunjukan kalau ia yang paling berkuasa di istana ini. Cih, persetanan dengan Chanyeol dan segala keangkuhannya.

Aku langsung berlari menerjang saudara sesama vampirku itu. Namun Chanyeol memanglah vampir yang terkuat diantara vampir-vampir yang tinggal di sini. Sebelum aku sampai menerjangnya, dia sudah menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan membuatku jatuh tersungkur di tangga. Aku menggeram kesal sementara Chanyeol tertawa melihatku.

"Ada apa, hm? Ada sesuatu yang yang membuatmu menerjang diriku, Kyungie?"

Aku kembali menggeram marah. Aku langsung berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang masih setia memasang wajah angkuhnya itu.

"Kau sengaja memberitahu tempat ini kan? Kau sengaja agar para manusia itu datang dan kau bisa berpesta merasakan pabrik darah segar-mu kan?"

"Hey hey hey. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku tahu ini semua rencanamu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali menyuarakan tawanya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu kok. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin membantu proyek saudaraku sendiri? Aku memudahkan pekerjaan kalian, kan?"

"Bohong! Si tua itu sudah memilih hutan lain di di selatan Korea. Tapi kau datang dan menawarkan hutan ini untuk dijadikan tempat syuting. Tapi Sooman menolak tawaranmu dan akhirnya kau pun mempengaruhi pikirannya. Kau menanamkan pemikiran bahwa kau yang membantunya untuk mencari lokasi yang cocok dan kau juga menawarkan istana ini…."

Aku menunjuk lantai istana kegelapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah. "… untuk dijadikan tempat penginapan?"

Dadaku mulai naik turun setelah menyelesaikan kalimatku. Lelah sekali kalau harus melakukan 2 hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ya, aku berbicara sambil membaca pikiran Chanyeol, mencari kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu Chanyeol tak akan mau mengakui apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Sooman. Makanya sejak tadi aku selalu menatap mata biru si brengsek itu.

Sedangkan si vampir tinggi itu menarik sudut bibirnya, kembali menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya seperti biasa. "Wow, kupikir setelah menjadi 'manusia' kau melupakan kekuatanmu untuk membaca pikiran." Chanyeol pun berbalik memunggungiku yang masih terengah-engah. Namja itu berjalan menuju singgasana kebesarannya.

"Ya, yang kau katakana tadi memang benar. Aku mempengaruhi pikiran si tua itu untuk memilih tempat ini. Ada masalah?"

Aku kembali menggeram marah dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di singgasananya.

"Tentu saja itu masalah! Kau sama saja membawa teman-temanku ke dalam bahaya, bodoh."

DUAGH

Sial. Dia menggunakan kekuatan jarak jauhnya untuk memukulku.

"Damn you! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku bodoh?"

Aku menunduk memegangi dadaku yang terasa sakit. Si bodoh itu memberikan pukulan telak pada ulu hatiku.

"Kau lebih peduli kepada siapa hah? Teman-teman manusiamu atau saudara-saudaramu yang kelaparan?"

"Setidaknya jangan para kru film ini."

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika salah satu dari kami menghisap darah kekasihmu sampai mati?"

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. "Kai bukan kekasihku!"

"Bukan? Tapi kau mencintainya, kan? Kau takut kehilangan Kai sebelum kau sempat menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"BOHONG! Lalu mengapa wajahmu selalu memerah saat digodanya, hm?"

"I-itu…"

Sialan! Chanyeol sialan!

"Apa? Seorang vampir jatuh cinta kepada manusia? Cih, kau memang vampir rendahan, Kyungsoo."

BRAKK!

Kali ini aku berhasil menerjang tubuh tinggi itu. Ku layangkan sebuah tinju ke muka angkuhnya.

"Lalu, siapa itu Baekhyun?"

Vampir di depanku ini langsung membulatkan matanya. Dia memandangiku dengan shock. Sesaat mata kami berdua saling bertemu. Namun aku langsung memutuskan kontak mata kami. Aku tahu dia berusaha untuk mempengaruhi pikiranku untuk melupakan nama orang yang sempat aku sebutkan tadi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tak akan mungkin menyukai manusia sepertinya. Tak sepertimu, Do Kyungsoo."

.

KYUNGSOO POV END

.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 4 updateee! *minum teh darah bareng Sehun*

Duh kok saya ngerasa chap ini kata-katanya sedikit berantakan ya? Agak sedikit kurang greget. Maaf nih ciumannya agak maksud hehehe. Maaf kalau ceritanya makin berantakan dan gaje. Maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepetan hehehe. Pokoknya beribu-ribu maaf deh atas segala kekurangan di chap ini.

Hayo hayo siapa yang penasaran sama Chanyeol yang bisa kenal sama Baekhyun? Kekeke, jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan pada kepo kayak Kai ya wkwkwkwk *digampar Kai pake bibirnya* XD

Sekarang saya bales review dulu ah~~~

**12Wolf**: Baca chap selanjutnya ya. Di situ pertanyaan chingu bakal terjawab kekeke :D Makasih reviewnya

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**: Chanyeol menyeramkan tapi masih ganteng kok :D Haha, karma mungkin berlaku buat Chanyeol huhahahahaha. Makasih reviewnya

**Gita Safira**: Eh, gitu ya? Wah, maaf nih saya enggak tahu menahu banget tentang vampir hehehe *bow*. But thanks info dan koreksinya :D Maaf kalo bikin bingung. Makasih reviewnya

**DianaSangadji**: Gimana nih moment Kaisoo nya? Masih kurang banyak kah? Ciumannya kurang greget kah? Hehehe, chap2 selanjutnya saya coba lebih banyak buat moment kaisoo nya deh. Makasih reviewnya

**ermagyu**: Haha, gak papa kok. Manusia punya selera (?). emang sih seme lebih pantes jadi vampir, tapi saya sebenarnya punya scene yang sudah pikirkan matang matang (?) dan scene itu lebih cocok kalo kyungsoo yang jadi vampire hehehe *hayolo jangan kepo*. Oh ya, Saya juga kepikiran buat versi Chanbaeknya nih. Makasih reviewnya

**lee kaisoo**: Kaisoo forever ya hahaha. Apapun jenisnya (?) kaisoo harus tetap bersatu *lu kata teh botol so*sro thor* . makasih reviewnya

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Sekali kali Kai emang harus dibully #semangatkai #authorcintakai #seribucintauntukjongin . Hayooo, Kyungsoo tau loh kalo Chanyeol kenal Baekhyun. Sudah bisa mencium-cium aura Baekyeol, kah? hehehe, makasih reviewnya.

**AYUnhomin**: Yaps, jadi ceritanya Kyungsoo sama Kai itu lawan main di sebuah film garapan sutrada dara professional Lee Sooman. Disitulah kisah mereka dimulai (?) maaf kalo bingung hehehe. Makasih reviewnya

Akhir kata

.

.

REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA YAAA :*****

PS: As usual, jangan lupa baca My Life, My Love Story ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**VAMPIRE-HUMAN KAISOO VER.**

**Main Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Other Cast: Banyak pake sekali **

**Rated: Masih T kok **

**YAOI, GAJE, ALURNYA MAKSUD, TYPO, GAK TAU MUSTI NGOMONG APA LAGI **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa **

**THE STORY STARTS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW**

Tumben sekali di saat musim dingin seperti ini, matahari memunculkan sedikit cahayanya. Mungkin sang mentari mulai lelah untuk bersembunyi lebih lama lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyapa para manusia yang sudah kedinginan. Beberapa orang menyambutnya dengan sukacita. Wajar lah, setelah beberapa hari, mungkin minggu, mereka diterpa dinginnya salju, sekarang mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya sang mentar lagi, walaupun tak sengahat musim panas.

"Wah, ada matahari, Ge. Lumayan deh, jadi tidak terlalu dingin."

"Kalau kedinginan, kau tinggal bilang Gege saja. Nanti akan gege peluk biar baby Tao enggak kedinginan lagi."

Seorang namja berkulit tan tengah memandang dua orang yang sedang berlovely-dovey an dengan tatapan sirik. Bagaimana tidak sirik kalau dua orang yang bernama Kris dan Tao itu sedang berpelukan mesra di depan Kai yang masih single. Single loh bukan jomblo. Single itu status, jomblo itu nasib *yaudalahya thor, gak ada hubungannya juga*.

Kai semakin sirik saat Kris dengan sengaja memeluk Tao-nya dengan erat sambil melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Mata tajam si tiang listrik itu seperti berkata _'liat nih gue udah punya pacar. Pacar lo mana?'_ . Kai mendesis kesal lalu langsung membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi pasangan panda-naga yang masih setia berlovely-dovey an. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas trotoar yang tak jauh dari bis yang akan membawanya ke tempat syuting.

Yaps, hari ini kru filmnya Sooman akan berangkat ke tempat syuting mereka di hutan. Hutan yang waktu itu pernah sang sutradara tunjukan kepada semua krunya. Hutan yang Kai bilang cocok untuk menjadi tempat tinggal vampir. Serta hutan yang membuat dua vampir bertengkar karenanya. Saat ini para kru tengah sibuk memasukan peralatan yang mereka butuhkan sambil menunggu beberapa orang lagi yang belum datang. Termasuk pujaan hati Kai.

"Siapa lagi yang belum datang?"

Kai langsung bangkit dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Sooman. "Kyungsoo, Pak sutradara. Dia belum datang." Ucap Kai dengan lantang. Sooman pun mengecek jam tangannya. "Kau tahu dia di mana, Kai?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat."

Sooman pun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, kita tunggu 10 menit lagi."

Kai pun kembali mendudukan dirinya di trotoar. Tangannya kembali sibuk menekan layar smartphone-nya.

"_Beep… Beep… Beep… Hi, Kyungsoo isn't with his phone right now. Leave him a message after beep…_"

"Kyungie, where are you? Cepat datang atau kau akan ditinggal."

"Sooman-sshi. Maaf aku terlambat."

Kai pun menoleh ke sumber suara lalu tersenyum lega. Akhirnya sang pujaan hati datang juga.

.

KAI POV

"Kyungieeee~~~~"

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan lalu melepas pelukanku. "Kalau aku tidak datang, siapa yang akan menggantikan peranku, pabbo?" Ucapnya lalu memukul lenganku. Keliatannya sih cuma pukulan pelan, tapi sungguh, terasa sakit sekali.

"Aduuuh, pukulanmu keras sekali sih." Protesku sambil mengusap-usap lengan kananku. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa lalu tangannya mengusap-usap lenganku. Aku pun memperhatikannya. Wajahnya yang manis itu tengah tersenyum kecil sambil tangannya mengelus-elus lenganku yang tadi dipukulnya. Terlihat sangat mesra di mataku.

"Sudah tak sakit lagi, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sentuhanmu memang selalu menyembuhkanku, Manis."

Kulihat pipi Kyungsoo sedikit memerah. Menambah kadar kemanisan (?) dalam wajahnya. Kuusap pipi itu pelan lalu aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

"Jangan dorong aku lagi, ne? You don't know how hurt it is." Bisikku.

Kulihat Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum matanya menutup. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang sangat dingin di wajahku. Lebih dingin dari nafas seseorang yang kedinginan. Namun aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Yang paling penting, aku bisa merasakan bibir manisnya sekarang.

"YA KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT MASUK BIS!"

JEDUGH

Suara Sooman yang menggelegar bagai halilintar (?) itu membuat kami terkejut. Alhasil, bukan ciuman yang kudapat, tapi rasa sakit di dahi. Dahiku dan dahi Kyungsoo bertemu dengan cukup keras membuat kami berdua mengerang kesakitan.

"Kai, appo."

"Nado, Kyungie."

Kami berdua masih mengusap-usap dahi kami sementara para kru sudah menertawakan kami dari dalam bis. Ku lihat Kris tengah tertawa puas sambil menunjuk-nunjukku. Kurang ajar.

"Oh kalian beneran mau ditinggal ya?"

Ancaman Sooman membuat ku tersadar. Aku segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam bis. Bis pun mulai berjalan. Aku masih merasakan dahiku berdenyut sementara Kyungsoo masih mengusap-usap dahinya. Lalu tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh dahinya. Mata kami saling berpandangan sementara tanganku masih mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Baikan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan canggung. Sementara itu mataku sudah beralih ke bibirnya lagi. Duh kenapa aku jadi merasa addict akan bibir sexy-nya itu?

"Boleh dilanjutin lagi yang tadi?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke matanya lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kudekatkan kembali wajahku ke wajahnya. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan gagal. Aku harus mendapatkan jatah morning kiss-ku (?) *yeee siapa lu tem*

"Jadi sekarang Kai sama…. OMO!"

Sialan! Aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah. Aku menggeram lalu bangkit untuk melihat orang yang tadi mengganggu acaraku dengan Kyungsoo. Tao sudah meringkuk sambil memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Kau. Sangat. Mengganggu. Huang. Zi Tao."

"Mi-mian Kai. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau sama Kyungsoo lagi…"

"Kai! Jangan galak-galak sama baby panda! Kasihan kan dia gak tau apa-apa."

Lah, gue malah dibentak sama pacarnya. Miris banget sih nasibku. Ini semua gara-gara lu, thor*nunjuk author*. Aku mendengus lalu kembali ke tempat dudukku. Daripada dibentak naga ngamuk, mending diem aja deh. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

CUP~

Yes, dapet satu walaupun Cuma di pipi. Lumayan. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah yang memerah.

BUGH

Nice. Satu ciuman sama dengan satu pukulan. "Jahat banget." Ucapku miris sementara Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Huft, nasib gue gini banget ya. Okelah gue tidur aja. Ku sandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Kyungsoo lalu mulai memejamkan mataku.

"Kai?"

"Apa baby? Kepalaku berat ya?"

"Enggak kok. Tapi rambutmu bau. Kau pakai shampo gak sih pas mandi tadi?"

Fine. Thanks to Kyungsoo and author-sshi.

.

KAI POV END

0000000000000000

KYUNGSOO POV

_Well, welcome back, Kyungie._

_Huft, I came back here last week, Yeollie_

_Stop call me Yeollie. My name is Chanyeol_

_Then stop call me Kyungie. My name is Kyungsoo_

Si vampir sok berkuasa itu langsung kicep. Dan kini giliran aku yang tertawa dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Rasain tuh!

"Ya, akhirnya kita sampai di tempat tujuan."

Suara menggelegar Sooman dibalas dengan hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berkomentar tentang tempat tujuan mereka. Aku tahu, mereka pasti takut. Wajarlah, manusia mana sih yang enggak takut datang ke tempat seperti ini? Bagi kami para vampire sih enggak serem. Malahan, semakin seram sebuah tempat, semakin nyaman untuk ditempati. Yah, seperti hutan yang ada dipinggir Negara ini. Selain seram, manusia juga jarang datang ke sini. Well, kecuali Sooman yang pikirannya sudah dipengaruhi oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya kenapa kalian diam? Cepat turun!"

Para penumpang pun langsung bergerak dan mulai turun satu persatu. Aku pun menepuk kepala Kai yang masih bersandar di pundakku.

"Bangun, Kai."

Sementara yang lain sudah turun, aku masih terjebak dengan Kai yang masih tidur dipundakku. Aku menepuk pipinya agak keras. "Bangun, rambut bau." Ucapku lagi. Buset dah nih orang kebo banget ya.

"Jongin-ah! Ireona!"

"Andwae. Kiss dulu." Dia pun bergumam sambil menunjuk bibir sexy-nya itu.

CHU~

"Udah kan?"

Kai langsung membuka matanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo baby Kyung."

"Aish, jangan buat wajah seperti itu di depanku."

Aku pun bangkit lalu mulai jalan meninggalkan Kai yang masih duduk. "Baby Kyung… Tunggu aku."

.

"Sooman-sshi. Selamat datang."

Kulihat si vampir tinggi itu berjabat tangan dengan Sooman. Ia sempat melihat ke arahku lalu menyeringai. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Muak aku melihat wajah angkuhnya itu.

"Wow, rumahnya besar sekali."

Kudengar Kai bergumam di sebelahku. Namja itu tengah mendongakan kepalanya, memandang 'istana kegelapan' Chanyeol dengan kagum. Cih, buat apa kagum dengan bangunan tua ini?

Dengan segala kepura-puraannya, Chanyeol menyuruh kami untuk masuk. Namun saat aku melewatinya, kami sempat berpandangan dan dia kembali menyeringai.

_Apa?_

_Jadi itu yang namanya Kai? _

_Maksudmu?_

_Hmm, boleh juga seleramu. _

_Apa apaan sih kau? Awas aja kalau aku sampai bertemu dengan Baekhyun-mu_

_Ya! Dia bukan Baekhyun-ku! _

_Ah masa? _

_Aish, sudahlah. Masuk sana. _

"Yeollie?"

Kulihat seorang namja menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang perpustakaan. Namja itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat rombongan kru yang mulai memasuki ruang utama rumah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku menoleh tak mengerti kepada Kai. Namja tan itu segera berlari menghampiri namja yang ia panggil Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun? Tunggu dulu. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu disebut. Kalau tidak salah Kai pernah menyebutnya. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Ah iya! Dia bukannya adik dari sepupu Kai yang meninggal karena… karena digigitku, bukan? Sedang apa manusia itu di sini?

.

"Bagaimana bisa dia datang ke sini?"

Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela langsung menoleh saat aku dengan tak sopannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah lupa kebiasaan untuk mengetuk pintu dulu, ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia datang ke sini?" Kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku. Masa bodo dengan kebiasaan untuk mengetuk pintu dulu. Tanpa jawaban, Chanyeol membalikan badannya kembali ke arah jendela. "Dia tersesat. Dan sedang melakukan penelitian di sini." Jawab Chanyeol masih sambil memandang ke jendela.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Choi Baekhyun."

"Bukan namanya. Aku juga tahu kalau namanya Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sedang memburu vampir, bodoh."

Chanyeol langsung membalikan badannya ke arahku. Tak ada wajah angkuhnya. Yang ada hanya wajah datar dengan alisnya yang terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa? Wah tumben sekali. Biasanya kau langsung membaca pikiran mereka dan bersikap tahu segalanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku menghela nafas lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Kai yang memberitahuku. Dia cerita tentang Baekhyun yang berspekulasi kalau kakaknya dibunuh oleh vampir."

"Kakaknya?" Kali ini Chanyeol terlihat penasaran. Dia menghampiriku lalu berdiri di depanku sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kakaknya Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang waktu itu kubunuh. Ingat saat aku tak ingin berburu dan kau malah memaksaku untuk menghisap darahnya?"

"Jadi… Kakaknya si yeoja itu? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau tidak membaca pikirannya? Tumben sekali."

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran anak itu."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Seorang vampir hebat sepertinya tumben sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran manusia? Lagi konslet ya otaknya? Eh tunggu dulu. Kalo Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, aku juga tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kai. Apa yang terjadi dengan kami berdua?

"Ke-kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baru kali ini aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran manusia. Dan kenapa harus Baekhyun?" Namja itu lalu bergerak ke arah kasur lalu merebahkan tubuh tingginya di sana. Tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala dan matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Baru kali ini dia terlihat kecewa dan putus asa seperti ini.

"Kau kecewa?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Aku pun ikut-ikutan diam lalu memutuskan ikut berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kai."

"Hmm? Jinjja?"

Aku mengangguk dengan lesu. "Hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang tidak bisa kubaca pikirannya."

Kami pun kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Kau menyukainya?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memecah keheningan ini, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Sama siapa?" Tanyaku balik. "Ya sama si namja item itulah, bodoh." Gumam Chanyeol masih sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Aku mendengus lalu menutup mataku.

"I don't know. Dia terlalu… polos untuk menjadi kekasih dari seorang vampir."

"Terlalu bodoh."

"Dia tidak bodoh!"

"Tuh kan, kau malah membelanya."

Aku kembali terdiam. "Ya, aku menyukainya. Apa ada masalah kalau aku menyukai manusia?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Namun sepupuku itu malah menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau harus buru-buru atau Jung sisters akan memakannya."

.

KYUNGSOO POV END

.

Kai terlihat tengah duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol. Setelah beres-beres di kamar, Kai memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Namun yang dicari tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Hingga Kai kelelahan mencari belahan jiwanya itu dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, guna menghilangkan lelahnya.

"Hai tampan."

Kai terlonjak saat mendengar suara wanita dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yeoja tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Mereka memang cantik, tapi senyuman mereka terlihat dingin dan licik. Membuat Kai menjadi risih. Apalagi saat kedua yeoja itu duduk di sisinya.

"Siapa namamu, hmm?" Tanya seorang yeoja di sebelah kirinya yang memakai kaus ketat berwarna hitam. Jari-jari kurus dan panjangnya mencolek dagu Kai.

"Emm… Ki-Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai." Jawab pria itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Hmm, nama yang bagus untuk namja tampan dan… sexy sepertimu."

"Te-terima kasih."

"Aku Krystal. Dan itu kakakku, Jessica."

Kai menoleh ke arah Jung Sisters bergantian lalu memamerkan senyum gugupnya. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika kau diapit oleh dua yeoja cantik berpakaian sexy. Kai bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Hmm, lehermu jenjang juga." Kini giliran Jessica yang berucap. Jari-jari tangannya yang pucat menelusuri leher Kai, memberikan sensasi dingin pada leher namja tampan itu. Namun makin lama Kai semakin risih. Apalagi saat kedua yeoja asing itu mulai menggerayangi leher dan tangannya. Sepasang tangan milik Jung Sisters meraba-raba kulit Kai sambil mencari pembuluh nadinya.

_Kyungsoo baby, tolong aku. _Batin Kai dalam hati.

"Krystal! Jessica noona!"

Jung Sisters langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka menggerayang tubuh Kai. Sementara yang habis digerayang mendesah lega saat ia melihat orang yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi. Kyungsoo menatap kedua yeoja itu dengan berang lalu langsung menarik tangan Kai menjauh dari saudara sepupunya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?"

"I'm okay, Kyungie."

"Kyungie? What a cute name." Pekik Krystal.

"Shut up. Ayo Kai kita pergi."

Mereka pun menjauh dari Jung Sisters yang masih setia duduk di sofa. Namun Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara protes dari Jessica di kepalanya.

_Kyungie pelit ih. Aku kan mau mencicipi teman tampanmu itu_

_Jangan panggil aku Kyungie! Dan kalian berdua! Jangan pernah mendekati Kai lagi_

_Dasar yang lagi kasmaran_

_Ya!_

"Kau kenal dengan mereka?" Tanya Kai saat mereka berkeliling-keliling rumah Chanyeol.

"Emm sebenarnya… eh tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya."

Kai mengangguk. "Kamu kan tahu mulutku enggak ember."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Ya ya ya. Suka-sukamu. Sebenarnya, ini vila sepupuku. Chanyeol adalah sepupuku."

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Jinjja? Kok kamu enggak ngasih tau aku?" Tanya Kai langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kecewa.

"Yee siapa lo juga!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus. Tapi dalam hati ia tertawa melihat wajah kecewa Kai yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku kan calon pendamping hidup kamu, Kyungie."

PLETAK!

Dalam hati Kai benar-benar berjanji. Ia tidak akan asal ngomong lagi di depan Kyungsoo. _Huh, mendingan diem deh daripada digeplak lagi_, pikir namja tampan itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Kyungsoo.

.

KAI POV

"Kai ayo makan malam."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kepala nae chagi menyembul dari balik pintu. "Okay baby. Sebentar ya." Aku segera mematikan laptopku lalu mengikuti namja manis itu menuju ruang makan.

Para krus film sudah berkumpul di sana. Mereka duduk di kursi makan yang mengeliling sebuah meja makan besar di ruang makan. Sepupu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, tidak terlihat di antara para tamu. Namun alih-alih Chanyeol, aku melihat seorang namja lain yang tidak kukenal. Rambutnya pirang, tinggi, dan kulitnya sangat putih. Sepertinya sepupu Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Kyungie, itu siapa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk namja asing itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk. "Oh, dia Sehun. Sepupuku juga."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Berarti tebakanku benar. "Chanyeol ke mana?" Tanyaku lagi. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Sama Baekhyun kali."

Oh ya, semenjak aku datang ke sini, aku belum sempat ngobrol dengan Baekhyun. Makanya sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran dengan alasan bocah itu bisa sampai di tempat yang menurutku cukup seram ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sooyoung ya? Bocah itu kan lagi mengusut kematian kakak angkatnya.

Lalu aku pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dua yeoja yang merupakan sepupu Kyungsoo itu menyajikan berbagai macam makanan lezat. Para kru langsung berebut untuk mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku sempat melihat Tao yang mengambilkan makanan untuk Kris. Terlihat mesra sekali. Aku juga mau diambilin makanan kayak gitu.

"Kyungie…"

"Hmm?"

"Ambilin aku makanan juga dong. Kayak Tao sama Kris."

"Ambil sendiri. Dasar manja."

Buset daah. Salah banget ya kayaknya minta diambilin makanan. Mana dikatain manja lagi. Huft, Kyungie, peka dong sama perasaan gue. Gue cinta mati nih sama lu (?)

Dengan terpaksa aku pun mengambil makanan sendiri. Sedangkan pasangan naga panda itu mulai saling menyuapi. Membuatku semakin iri saja. Aku melirik Kyungsoo yang mulai memakan makan malamnya dengan perlahan. Kalo minta disuapin, gue dapet apaan ya? Geplakan? Pukulan? Atau bentakan?

"Kyungie…"

"Apa lagi, Kai?"

"Suapin."

Wuih berhasil. Kyungsoo mengambil sendokku lalu memotong daging ayam yang tadi kuambil. Lalu dengan perlahan, ia mulai membawa sendok itu ke depan mulutku.

HAP

"Hmm, gomawo Kyungie." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengunyah daging ayam dan nasi itu.

PLETAK

"Jangan ngomong sambil makan."

HELL! Udah baik-baik mau nyuapin, ternyata dibentak juga. Buset dah Kyung, salah apa sih gue sama lu?

"Eung… Jessica-sshi?"

"Ya?"

Di saat aku sedang khidmat menikmati makananku, suara seorang kru membuatku menoleh.

"Gyoza ini tidak memakai bawang putih ya?"

Kulihat Jessica tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum manis, tapi lebih ke senyuman licik. Aku jadi merinding melihat senyum yeoja itu. Cantik-cantik nyeremin juga.

"Ne. Maklum, semua penghuni di sini tidak suka bawang putih."

Tidak suka bawang putih juga?

"Alergi?"

Ku lihat Jessica mengangguk. "Kami semua akan gatal-gatal jika memakan bawang putih."

"Psstt, Kyungie. Semua sepupumu alergi bawang putih juga?"

Kulihat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Hormon kalian kenapa sih? Aneh sekali bisa alergi bawang putih."

Kini Kyungsoo sudah menatapku dengan tajam. _Yah, salah ngomong lagi deh gue _pikirku dalam hati. Aku langsung nyengir dan kembali menikmati makan malamku. Daripada kenapa geplak lagi, mending diem deh.

000000000000000000

"Yo Baekhyun!" Seruku saat melihat bocah itu sedang berjalan di lorong. Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan menatapku datar.

"Ada apa?"

Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sooyoung?"

"Psstt, jangan keras-keras."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun segera menarik tanganku menyusuri lorong. Hingga kami berhenti di kamar paling ujung. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Saat aku melangkah masuk, yang kucium hanyalah bau bawang putih. Aku mengernyit bingung mencium bau kamar Baekhyun yang aneh itu.

"Kenapa bau bawang putih?"

"Kai, ngomongnya jangan keras-keras."

Aku segera mengatupkan bibirku lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Aku memandang kesekeliling kamar. Tidak banyak barang yang ada, hanya tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, dan koper Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa sampai di tempat mengerikan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu ikut duduk di sebelahku. "Hutan disekeliling tempat ini, tempat Sooyoung noona ditemukan tewas."

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. "Ya-yang benar?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Aku bertanya kepada polisi yang menangani kasus kematian noona. Mereka memberiku petunjuk jalan hingga akhirnya petunjuk mereka membawaku sampai ke tempat ini."

"Eomma dan appamu? Apa mereka tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Eomma dan appa sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Inggris. Mereka tidak akan ada di rumah selama 3 bulan."

"Dan sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Baru seminggu yang lalu kok."

"Sekolahmu?"

"Urusan gampang. Jadi, kau mau mendengar ceritaku, nggak?" Baekhyun terlihat kesal karena aku yang kepo banget.

Aku pun mengangguk. "Jadi, sudah sejauh mana penelitianmu?"

Baekhyun menceritakan tentang sample air liur yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari luka dia betis Sooyoung. Lalu sekarang sample itu sedang diteliti oleh seorang kenalan Baekhyun yang juga tertarik dengan kasus kematian Sooyoung.

"Kira-kira berapa hari sampai hasil penelitian itu keluar?" Tanyaku saat bocah itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan berceritanya.

"Entahlah. Kata Suho-hyung, karena samplenya sangat sedikit, perlu waktu yang lebih lama untuk menelitinya."

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. "Eh iya Kai hyung…"

Aku menoleh ke arah sepupu angkatku itu. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan penghuni di sini, tidak?"

Aku menaikan alisku, memandang Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Aneh bagaimana?"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. "Sejak aku datang ke sini, aku sedikit curiga dengan para penghuni di sini. Coba kau pikir, mana ada sih orang yang mau membangun sebuah rumah atau villa atau apalah bangunan ini namanya, di tempat terpencil seperti ini?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit kamar. Pertanyaan itu juga yang muncul dipikiranku saat Sooman menunjukan gambar bangunan ini. "Aku juga sempat memikirkannya sih. Lagian, tempat ini terlalu terpencil, seram, dan aneh."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias. Namun sedetik kemudian, dirinya langsung terlihat ragu. "Errr, Kai hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Aku curiga kalau mereka semua vampir."

Aku melotot ke arah Baekhyun. "Va-vampir?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Coba kau lihat fisik mereka. Chanyeollie, Jung sister, dan Sehun memiliki kulit putih yang pucat, bibir semerah darah, dan warna mata yang aneh. Aku bersumpah pernah melihat mata Chanyeollie berwarna merah darah. La-lalu, kulit mereka juga terasa sangat dingin, apalagi nafas mereka. Dan, selama aku tinggal di sini, mereka tidak pernah memasak makanan yang mengandung bawang putih. Ciri-ciri seorang vampir banget."

Kulit putih pucat? Bibir merah darah? Mata merah darah? Kulit dingin? Nafas dingin?

"Tapi Kyungsoo bilang mereka alergi bawang putih."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menaikan alisnya. "Alergi bawang putih? Aku baru mendengar ada orang yang alergi bawang putih. Bukannya bawang putih baik ya untuk kesehatan?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tak mengerti. "Kyungsoo bilang, ia akan gatal-gatal jika memakan bawang putih."

"Bagaimana jika pacarmu…"

"Err, dia belum menjadi pacarku. Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi pacarku."

Aku langsung nyengir sementara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Bagaimana jika yaaa seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pacarmu itu ternyata seorang vampir?

"Tidak mungkin."

No way! Baby Kyung-ku tidak mungkin seorang vampir. Tapi tunggu dulu, dari semua ciri-ciri yang Baekhyun sebutkan, semuanya ada pada diri Kyungsoo. Kulitnya yang dingin, dirinya yang tahan tidak memakai jaket tebal saat salju turun, dan alergi bawang putihnya. Dan aku mau bersumpah bahwa setelah berciuman dengan Kyungsoo waktu itu aku melihat matanya berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin seorang vampir." Gumamku sambil memegang kepalaku. Tidak tidak! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada seorang vampir.

.

KAI POV END

**TBC**

Huaaa kenapa makin gaje? Kenapa makin gak bener? *tutup muka pake tangan Kris* Saya merasa alurnya makin aneh ya wkwkwk /plakk/ maaf kalo chap ini agak mengecewakan *nangis di pundak Tao*

Maaf kalo saya lama updatenya yaa… ini aja sudah dengan susah payah menggali otak sedalam-dalamnya demi mendapatkan ide cemerlang yang tidak gaje untuk ff ini. tapi ujung2nya gaje juga /huft/ /meluk kai/

Oh ya, saya pernah bilang ke salah satu readers kalo mau buat ff ini versi Chanbaeknya. Huft, berhubung saya sedang tidak punya ide untuk alurnya, jadi diskip dulu ya versi Chanbaeknya. Doain aja semoga otak saya bisa berjalan dengan lancar terus bisa buat versi Chanbaeknya deh :D

Oke saya bales review dulu deh

**WireMomo** : OKE INI UDAH DILANJUT YA *udahgituajawkwkwkwk* thanks reviewnya

**asroyasrii**: utangnya saya bayar pas saya buat versi Chanbaeknya yaaa. Tapi saya gak tau buatnya kapan /buagh/ tunggu aja, ne? saya juga mau protes kenapa review kamu ngebuat saya ngefly *loh* makasih reviewnya :D

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**: Jawabannya ada di versi Chanbaeknya yaa… di sini Chanbaek saya buat sekilas aja wkwkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya

**Hisayuchi Kim**: Bau bau Chanbaek? Saya nyiumnya bau-bau Chanyeol-author /disate/ hehehe thanks reviewnya :D

**lee kaisoo**: Entah kenapa saya rasa Kai pantes banget kalo dibully /digampar Kai pake bibir/ /meluk kai/ Saatnya Chanyeol yang imut jadi garang, saatnya Kris yang garang jadi OOC gitu wkwkwk *lah* makasih reviewnya :D

**ermagyu**: Chanyeol enggak ngerti karma sih (?) makanya dia keenakan gangguin d.o oke oke ini udah diupdate yaaa. Makasih reviewnya :D

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Kai emang sangat sangat sangat kasian di sini. Doain aja biar si item ganteng itu ditabahkan hatinya kalo jadian sama kyungsoo (?) hahaha, tunggu versi chanbaeknya yaaa. Thanks reviewnya :D

**DianaSangadji**: Yups, ini udah diupdate yaaa… Thanks reviewnya :D

**12Wolf**: Iya, ini masih diproses dalam otak. Semoga cepat brojol ke ms word terus bisa diupdate dif ffn (?) hahaha, thanks reviewnya :D

**Chris1004**: minta gih ke sehun. Dia punya banyak stoknya (?) hhehe, ini udah diupdate yaa. Thanks reviewnya :D

Tuh kan, saya merasa otak saya lagi speleng ngejawab review kalian di atas. Ya udahlah ya, yang penting kalian setia menunggu kelanjutan ff gaje ini.

Akhir kata

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAA :*


End file.
